


Demons, Angels and Love

by Cas_Dean4life



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Just a collection of stuff, M/M, My First Destiel Fanfic, My First Fanfic, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-01 19:40:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cas_Dean4life/pseuds/Cas_Dean4life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of random Fluff and Smut Destiel fanfictions I wrote</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After a near death experience Dean tells Castiel how he feels and things only go up from there.

Dean had always heard that when people die, on their way to the afterlife, they see a bright flash of light and saw their life flash before their eyes.

 

As the blade of the knife sank into deans stomach he realized that this was it. He wasn't going to make it out of this one. He saw a bright flash of white light and saw Castiel before him. That was when Dean realized something. Cas was his world and he would never get to tell him. All those times they flirted, they would never develop into anything more. With his dying breath he whispered out a prayer to Castiel. "Cas, I never got the chance to tell you this but... I love you. I honestly do and am ashamed I didn't realize it before. I love you." And with that Dean blacked out.

Dean awoke with a start in his own bed in the bunker. "It was just a dream." He sighed with relief. He slid out of his sheets and padded out to the kitchen to make some breakfast. "Hey there Sammy!" Dean yawned groggily. Sam's eyes widened and he ran over and trapped Dean in an unbearably tight embrace. "Whoa there Moose! I kinda need to breath!" Dean said as he shoved Sam away from him. 

"You don't remember anything do you Dean?" Sam asked. "Remember what? I was just sleeping. I think you need to sleep some too. Your turning into a basket case." Dean was starting to worry about Sam's sanity. Just then Dean heard a familiar flap of wings and felt a rush of air pass by him. "Hello, Dean." Cas said as he looked down at his feet. "Dean doesn't remember anything about what happened, Cas."

"Just what the hell is going on around here?!" Dean yelled. "When you were out last night, a demon attacked you and took you buy surprise. The demon soon overpowered you and you were stabbed in the lower abdomen. Then I showed up and killed the demon, healed your wounds and brought you back here." Dean was shocked. That hadn't all been a dream? He really told Cas he loved him? Did THAT happen? He had so many questions. Dean opened his mouth to speak, but Sam interjected "I'm just glad your alive Dean. But Cas, how did you know he was in trouble anyways?" 

Shit. Was Cas going to tell Sam what happened? Dean blushed and felt his stomach tighten. "I Was on my way here and sensed a demonic presence nearby so I went to investigate. When I got there Dean was bleeding out lying in the ground. I took immediate action and killed the demon." Cas stated matter of factly. "Well anyway, I for one, am exhausted and I'm going to sleep, seeing how I've been awake for 72 hours. 

As soon as Sam was gone Cas spoke up, "So you really don't remember anything?" Cas asked shyly. "I remember it all, thank for not telling Sam I'm not ready for that yet. Do you remember?" Dean said as he stepped closer to Castiel. "Yes. Did you really mean it?" Cas said as he stepped even closer to Dean, so they where only centimeters apart. They stared into each other's eyes and after what seemed like an eternity, Dean closed the gap completely. Slamming their lips violently and passionately together. Cas stood there in shock for a few moments before he started kissing him back. Dean ran his fingers through Castiel's dark locks and pulled. Cas moaned in reaction and gripped Deans hips and pulled him closer. Dean finally broke their connection. "Every damn word." He breathed huskily. 

Before Cas could even react they were kissing again and Dean was pulling him towards his room never breaking their ever deepening kiss. 

Castiel could feel Deans growing erection against his own as they entered Deans room. Dean yanked Castiel's trench coat off and started undoing his tie. "God damn it." He whispered angrily, breaking the kiss. Cas had tied his tie so weird that it wasn't coming undone. "What the hell did you do to this thing?" He was nearly choking Cas trying to get the tie off. Cas placed a hand on Deans wrists. "I sense that you are nervous. Let me do this." He said as he easily undid the insane knot. "Hell yeah I'm nervous. I've been wanting this forever and I want it to be perfect. Now, where were we?" Dean said with a lustful look. 

Cas pulled Deans black tee shirt off over his head as Dean undid the buttons on Cas shirt. They stared at each other for a few moments, breathing heavily. "Cas, are you sure you want to do this?" Dean asked shyly. "I mean just 'cuz I said... some things, I understand if you don't-" he was silenced by Cas's lips against his own. He tore off Cas's pants and wriggled out of his own. 

Dean slowly ground his hips against Castiel's. Cas moaned and bucked back. "You like that Cas?" Dean said as he pulled down the angels boxers and grabbed hold of his cock. Cas gasped in surprise and returned the favor to Dean. "Not yet, angel." Dean said as he knelt down in front of him. He wrapped his kiss swollen lips around the head of Cas's cock. Cas was writhing with pleasure by now. His knees shook and he fell back onto the bed. "Careful now, I don't want my angel getting hurt." Dean said as he climbed on top of Castiel and bent over to finish the job. He flicked his tongue across the slit of Castiel's cock over and over again. Cas was loudly moaning and grunting now. Cas forced his hips up and Dean took in his entire length, hollowing out his cheeks and relaxing his throat, suppressing the urge to gag when Cas's cock hit the back of his throat. "Dean I'm gonna- I'm-" and with that Castiel came in hot spurts right in deans mouth. It was harder than Dean thought it would be to swallow all of Cas's come but he did. He licked Cas's dick clean when had finished. 

"That was, amazing." Cas breathed out. "Oh, we aren't done yet Cas, I still have some plans." Cas could here the pure lust in deans voice and it made him half hard again even though he had just came. He saw Dean reach into the drawer next to his bed and pull out a container of lube. Dean slathered a fair amount onto his fingers and cock. He the flipped Cas over and inserted a finger into him, earning a shocked gasp from the celestial being. He leaned down and kissed Cas passionately. "Relax baby." He whispered in his ear before inserting another finger. He scissored his fingers apart and replaced them with his painfully hard cock. He moved in and out slowly at first but gained speed rapidly. The only sounds were Cas and Deans moans of pleasure. Cas was hard again and had started jerking himself off but stopped when Dean started to do it for him. "Damn Cas, you're so tight. You feel amazing." Dean managed to pant out. Just as Dean climaxed he shouted Cas's name. Hearing Dean say his name that way and feeling him come inside of him sent Cas over the edge. It was a toe curling orgasm. 

Dean slid out and lay next to Cas, panting. They both stared up at the ceiling and caught their breath before speaking. "I love you too, Dean." Cas said as he turned to face the hunter. "I love your eyes, your hair, your smile, your soul. I love you." He said and kissed Dean. 

Dean reached out to pull the angel close to him. As he drifted off to sleep he absently played with Cas's hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Castiel losses his grace he has a hard time adjusting to life as a human. Luckily Dean is more than happy to help.

Castiel had only been human for a month and was already tired of it. He wanted his powers back. He wanted to not have to eat, sleep and shower. It was a lot of work and he didn't know how Sam and Dean did it 24/7. He had been up for the last twenty hours doing research on how to get his grace back when Dean sleepily wandered in. "Cas? What are you doing up? It's like, one in the morning. Have you slept at all?" He asked as he sat down across from the ex-angel. "I could say the same to you, Dean." 

"Touché." Dean sighed and pulled one of the books away from Cas to see if he could help. "Properties and uses of angel grace." Dean read aloud. "Is this what you've been working on all day Cas?" Dean laid one of his hands on one of Castiel's. "You don't have to carry this burden on your own you have me and Sam. We're right here, I'm right here." Cas felt tears stinging his eyes and threatening to fall. He wasn't used to such strong emotions. They scared him. "I can manage on my own, Dean." He said as he squeezed his eyes shut to stop the flow of tears. Dean stood up and walked around the table towards Castiel. He reached out a hand and cupped Cas's cheek. "Just because you can doesn't mean you should." Castiel was actively crying by now. He stood up and turned to leave but was suddenly stopped and flipped around by Dean. He kept both his hands gently on Cas's upper arms. "You are never alone, Cas. I will always been here for you." As he finished he pulled Castiel into his arms in a tight embrace. He kissed the top of Cas's head as felt Castiel sob deeply into his chest. "Come on Cassie, you need to sleep."

"I can't Dean I don't know how and the bed is empty and cold." He said in between sobs of grief. "I think I can help with that." He put his arm around Castiel's shoulder and led him to his room. "Okay Cas get comfortable. Humans need to be comfortable to sleep." Cas tilted his head to the side in confusion. He started to strip off his clothes. Dean blushed profusely. "Woah Cas what are you doing?" 

"I am getting comfortable, Dean." Dean turned around and walked over to his dresser to pull out some sweatpants. He covered his eyes and handed them to Cas. "Here put these on at least." Castiel pulled on the grey sweatpants. Dean noticed they were to slightly to big for him and exposed his hip bones and his back was more muscular than it appeared through the trench coat he always wore. Dean slid under the covers after Cas and wrapped his arm around his waist. Cas sighed and leaned his head against deans bare chest. They both fell asleep almost instantly.


End file.
